bound_by_fatefandomcom-20200215-history
Robin
Robin is a very powerful Necromancy Mage and one of the Main Characters in The Bound by Fate series. ''Robin is a third generation student at Fell Marth school of magic and a cheeleader for the Fell Marth Rams Archer team. Robin is also the student of the Dean of Fell Marth Tina and a member of Tina's Organzation of Powerful Mages called The Pride. Robin is the Grand daughter of the most powerful Necromancer the Mage of the Undead Olvoren. Robin later used a Blood magic to kill an entire camp of Alien soldiers and revive them as the army of the Dead. Throughout the series Robin has a bitter rivalry with a Fairy Mage she befriended at Fell Marth her best friend Faye. Robin was named "''The Mage of Black Blood" by Tina because of Mastering powerful forbidden Necromancy magic she became Tina's second in command. Biography Early History Robin was Born March, 20 , 2003 and during her early child hood she experienced a lot of ritual sacrifices her family thrown to perform powerful Necromancy Magic. When robin was six her mother and father performed a forbidden Necromancy spell called "The Corpses of the Wicked" but her parents was overwhelmed with the poweful magic the spell backfired and her parents died in a Magical explosion consuming them whole. After the death of her parents Robin was raised by her Grand father "The Mage of the Undead" Olvoren as he taught Robin Necromancy magic. Robin lacked any talent at it at age 13 her grand father disappointed with her sent her to Fell Marth to improve her Magical skills. Fell Marth When Robin arrived at Fell Marth school of magic she was a third generation to attend Fel Marth Robin was looked down upon for practicing Necromancer magic the lowest of low of the magical arts. Robin was picked on for her weak magicial powers but she was passionate about Necromancy magic then one day as she was training her Necromancy Robin met Professor Clay a known and respectable Professor who admired Robin for her love for Necromancy magic. The students found out she was the grandaughter of the legendary mage Olvoren she became popular with her fellow students. Three years past at Fell Marth Robin became a cheerleader for the Fell Marth Archery team and during the first months of the new semester Robin befriend a first year mage a Fairy named Faye. As the semester progressed Robin grew jealous of Faye as she was ranked the top of her class as Robin was ranked at the bottom of the class Robin vowed to Faye to become her rivial. Months passed that Robin passionate to beat Faye become powerful but fell to 2nd place in her class under Faye which inraged her. The Fell Marth Invasion Robin attended class when a mysterious time - space magic froze her and the entire school. A unknown Mage using Beast Transformation magic broken into the school in search of Dean Sabina. Immune to the time - space magic attacked the mage as they fought but as the fight progressed Sabina was Dismembered by Battle Magic. The unknown mage was soon discovered to be former Fell Marth student a very powerful Mage known as Tina. Tina released Robin and the entire school from the spell and the week after the invasion Fell Marth as the rules declared a Mage that was from Fellmarth that challenges the Dean and wins is crowned the new Dean of Fell Marth as Tina was crowned Dean of Fell Marth. Apprentice of Dean Tina Robin and her class mates was called in to the battle arena for an assembly as Dean Tina explains to the students they were selected to fight in the upcoming trails to discover the most powerful Mage at Fell Marth. Robin Failed every trail as faye was first in every trail as Robin grew more angry at Faye. Tina grew more instrested in Robin as she can sense powerful magic inside her Clay chatted with Tina as it was discorved that Clay was Tina's older brother the two wagered a bet between Faye and Tina who's the strongest of the two. Robin was crowned as Tina's apprentice as Clay made Faye her apprentice. Craneo Rey Escrituras During Robin's Training Tina relentlessly trained her as she exceeded her training. Tina pleased with Robin's results she revealed to Robin 1 of the 4 forbidden Necromancy Grimoires created by the God Voltrin the Grimoire is called the Cráneo Rey Escrituras. Robin through more relentless training was able to absorb the book as she was ended the semester a powerful necromancy mage. The Pride During the end of the semester summer hits as Tina invited Robin to a ceremony to welcome her and Tina's new recruits to join Tina's secret society of powerful mages known as The Pride. Tina announced that Robin and the others had to fight to the death in order to become a member as the battle began Robin used a forbidden necromancy spell called "Corrupto Alma" that controlled the bodies of all the recruits as she drove them all into suicide. Robin joins the pride as she was partnered up with Mofett a highly skilled beast magic mage who was assigned a misson by Tina to the Egyptian caves to find a lost Necromancy Grimoire hidden inside the ruins. Sangre de Anubius Tina gave Robin instruct orders to kill Mofett for her beteryal in forming a rebellion aginst her and Robin can keep the Grimoire as her reward. When Mofett and Robin arrived at the caves it was placed under a magicial barrier that detects magic and activities magicial booby traps. As Mofett and Robin survived the booby traps both girls found a hidden crawl space under the statue of Anibus which led them inside a wet damp cavren. When Robin and Mofett reach to end of the cave they came across the Grimoire called "Sangre de Anubius" when Robin stabs Moffet with a anti magic blade made of Fairy bone as Mofett's magic short circuits. After Robin killed Mofett as the Grimoire was absorbed into Robin. Using a forbidden Necromancy spell from the Grimoire sealed Mofett's cropse as she later used in the battle with Faye during the invasion of the gods. Almas De Los Impios Three years past as Robin dropped out of Fell Marth to master every forbidden Necromancy spells in the two grimores she obtained. Robin in search for Voltrin's thrid Grimoire called "Almas De Los Impios" she learned imformation about the book's location hidden in the lost city ruins of Sarhfa's forbidden libary guarded by a water Hydra. Robin visited Tina to discorver where the lost city is located as she stated that Sarhfa is near the border between the Magicial school of Sapphire and Australia as Tina gave Robin a map to Sarhfa. Robin on the way to Sarhfa she was attacked by the water Hydra and destroyed her boat as she was sucked in the violent currents. Robin awaken from being unconscious woke up inside the Hydra's den as she sees countless skeletons of Mages from the school of Sapphire. Robin using a forbidden Necromancy spell revived the skeletons attacked the Hydra but the Hydra was created from anti magic absored the magic and eat the skeletons. Robin used a forbidden Necromancy spell to summon the dead Mofett's corpse. Mofett battled when ripped the Hydra's eye out but destroying the Mofett's corpse in the process. In a split second Robin spits up her Anti magic Fairy bone sword and stabs the hydra in the heart killing it instantly. Robin using a Forbidden nercomancy spell resurrected and sealed the hydra as she found the Almas De Los Impoos. When Robin absored the Grimoire she had a vision of what happened to her parent's death years ago and was it revealed that her grandfather killed her parents. Alma del Todopoderoso Robin traveled to Boston to see her grandfather to avenge her parent's death as she mastered every forbidden necromancy spell in the three grimoires. Robin entered her grandfather's house as he was sitting down expecting her as he told the story of that night. Robin with tears in her eyes struck her grandfather down as the two fought but ultimately Robin killed Olvoren sealing his soul using a Forbidden Necromancy spell called "Pugatorio de reyes da alma". Robin picked up the book and absored it as she obtained eternal life and left Boston back to the Pride's hideout. Invasion of the Gods Path to Forella Three years past 19 year old Robin mastered every necromancy spells written in all 4 grimoires as she ran through the ranks as second in command of The Pride. During the three years Robin left Fell Marth to get more powerful having a goal to crush Faye her former best friend as she killed many Mages, Aliens, Fafnirs, to obtain their bodies and sealed them. Robin was out on a mission where she sees an army of 100,000 Aliens gather next to six Mages with extremely powerful magical energy as Robin perceived as the Gods. The six Gods Farrah,Vera, Voltrin, Arkin, Baalstin, and Aurora traveled to a time space dimensional wormhole along with mostly all the army as the alien king and a small portion of aliens stayed. Robin not wasting the opportunity approached the Aliens and killed them. Then suddenly Faye arrived alongside her uncle Theodore as Robin excited to kill Faye says what happened and to pass her Faye must defeat her first as she resurrected the dead Aliens using a forbidden Necromancy spell by putting her blood inside the dead aliens. Category:Mages Category:Humans Category:The Pride Members Category:Fell Marth Members